Avatar: Un nuevo comienzo
by eljefe2000
Summary: Libro 1: Agua - Iori es un científico de la nación del fuego que esta dispuesto a todo por su nación, pero una duda comienza a comerle la cabeza ¿somos los buenos?, acompaña a Iori a darse cuenta de las mentiras de su nacion y descubrir sus deciciones - AU, posible OoC


El Agua Control, es el místico arte de la hidroquinesis que es la habilidad de controlar el agua, así como sus diversas formas. Este tipo de arte es utilizado por la gente de la Tribu Agua, que se dividen en la del Sur, la del Norte, y los menos conocidos de la Tribu Agua del Pantano, cada uno con su propio estilo único de control.

El agua es el elemento del cambio. La luna es la fuente de poder del agua, y los Maestros Agua originarios aprendieron observando cómo la luna empujaba y tiraba las mareas. Las Tribus Agua son las únicas personas que no aprendieron control de un animal, aunque los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano tomaron la forma de peces koi en el Mundo Físico.

El estilo de lucha del Agua Control es principalmente por fluidos elegantes, que actúan concertadamente con el medio ambiente. Mientras que el estilo del Pantano Brumoso, sin embargo, es más rígido y recto. Los Maestros Agua lidian con el flujo de la energía; dejan que su defensa se convierta en su ofensiva, convirtiendo las fuerzas propias de sus oponentes contra ellos.

-Iori, deja de holgazanear y dame una mano- la voz de un hombre adulto saco al pequeño de 7 años de su lectura-

-Voy padre- El pequeño respondió bajando las escaleras de la casa, para alcanzar a su padre en la sala-

El pequeño vestía con una camisa roja con marrón típica de la nación del fuego, pantalones negros como sus zapatos, su pelo corto y alborotado era de color negro y sus ojos color ámbar solían ser elogiados por su inusual brillo y alegría, su piel era pálida, dando un perfecto contraste con su alegre y jovial visión del mundo.

-Otra vez estas estudiando ese viejo libro?- su padre le veía tratando de comprender que veía en estudiar del resto de las tribus, a sabiendas que no era algo permitido saber tanto del resto de tribus- me preocupa que sera de ti cuando el señor del fuego y yo ya no estemos- su padre veía melancólico a su hijo, quien, a pesar de haber nacido sin fuego control, nació con una mente privilegiada, razón por la cual el señor del fuego le permitía ayudar a su padre y aprender en casa, razón por la que carecía de amigos, algo que a su padre le preocupaba-

-Estaré bien padre, querías algo?- el pequeño trajo de vuelta al presente al inventor-

-Claro, necesito que le lleves estos planos al señor del fuego, necesito que los apruebe- el chico tomo los planos y salio corriendo- espera,- el padre ya no alcanzo al pequeño que salio sin previo aviso- cielos, ese chico nunca escucha, se parece a su madre- sin mas que decir, volvió a su trabajo-

El chico ignoraba todo mientras corría al palacio con los planos de las maquinas, aunque siempre odiaba el camino que debía usar para llegar al la sala del señor del fuego.

-Espero no tropezar con...- el chico no pudo terminar su pensamiento, ya que cayo al suelo derribado-

-Cuidado donde pisas falso noble- la hija del príncipe Ozai veía de forma burlona al pequeño Iori que simplemente mantenía la cabeza gacha dejando salir algunas lagrimas de ira- solo eres un bebe llorón- Iori simplemente recogió los planos y observo a Azula que iba acompañada de esa otra chica que siempre lo molestaba Ty Lee-

-Azula, no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes- Iori simplemente siguió con su camino tratando de calmarse-

-En mi opinión, no eres un bebe llorón, si puedes soportar tan bien a Azula- Zuko trataba de animar al chico con el que ya antes había simpatizado-

-Si, bueno, llevo unos años soportando a tu hermana, era soportarla o dejarme vencer- tras esas palabras el pequeño siguió- y la segunda nunca fue una opción- de su padre había aprendido desde que tenia uso de razón que si alguien te trataba de pisar, solo podías hacer dos cosa, soportarlo o pisarlo mas fuerte-

Sin mas interrupciones, al fin pudo entrar a donde el señor del fuego lo esperaba.

-Disculpe la tardanza- el chico se inclino ante el señor del fuego algo avergonzado de su tardanza-

-Tranquilo niño, siéntate, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- EL señor del fuego Azulon sonreía de una forma que Iori nunca había visto en el, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que estaba por pasar ese día-

7 años mas tarde.

-Necesito...- la voz de un adolescente se podía oír en aquel viejo taller-

-Llave...- otra voz, pero femenina, le respondió mientras se escuchaba el ruido de una pieza metálica, posiblemente una llave inglesa-

-Gracias Elisa, no se que haría sin ti- el chico se escuchaba aliviado por aquello- veamos si esta preciosidad funciona- el chico alzo el arma que estaba construyendo-

El joven adolescente, no mayor de catorce años, vestía con una bata de color negro y una vestimenta común de cualquier habitante de la nación del fuego, su pelo negro era corto y alborotado, algo que era un tema delicado en la nación del fuego, sus ojos ámbar tenían un brillo de alegría inusual, pero que siempre lo había distinguido, Iori había crecido con muchas comodidades, o al menos nunca se había quejado de su vida.

La chica por su parte, era de la misma edad que Iori, su pelo no era como el del resto, era de color castaño y sus ojos marrones, traía el pelo hasta los hombros y usaba anteojos, también vestía con ropa común de la nación del fuego, sin embargo, su ropa estaba algo vieja y percudida.

Aunque ambos chicos esperaban que el invento fuera todo un éxito, para variar, el invento exploto destruyendo parte de la cocina del taller y lanzando a ambos chicos, Iori cayo de espalda rompiendo la mesa donde solía trabajar, mientras que la chica rompió una pequeña cómoda que tenia una lampara que se destrozo al acto.

-Vale, necesita ajustes- Iori estaba bastante adolorido, ya era costumbre que sus inventos fallaran, algo que sus asistentes también esperaban como peor situación, aunque ese día solo estaba Elisa-

-Tu crees?, yo creo que estas demente- Elisa se levanto como pudo para ayudar al inventor, que no parecía capaz de recuperarse del dolor de espalda-

-No eres la primera, creo que Sara también lo piensa, con Blaire tengo mis dudas- el inventor hablaba de sus asistentes que lo consideraban un inventor chiflado, llegando a sugerir que un día el chico volaría su taller por los aires-

El chico fue interrumpido cuando un halcón mensajero entro por la ventana, el inventor sabia lo que era.

-Creo que tiene correspondencia Jefe- la chica, como el resto de asistentes, ignoraba que clase de cartas recibía el joven inventor de la nación del fuego-

-Tomate el resto del día Prime, esto es importante- El chico sonreía alegre por ese halcón que había entrado por su ventana-

La chica se fue sin hacer preguntas, como todos los días que una carta llegaba, aun así, tenia cierta curiosidad ¿Quien le escribe tanto a Iori? el chico se alegro de estar solo y se sentó al suelo, pues no tenia mesa, para leer la carta...

Querido amigo Iori

Hace tres años que fui desterrado y ya hace un año de nuestra ultima conversación, tal vez te resulte algo extraño, no me e comportado como un buen amigo estos últimos años, quisiera saber como esta el ocupado inventor de la nación del fuego, la ultima vez me hablaste de un gran proyecto, espero que todo haya resultado como lo describías. Tengo grandes noticias, al fin encontré al avatar, mi búsqueda al fin dio, aunque logre capturarlo, escapo por unos habitantes de la tribu agua del sur, aun así no me rendiré, con suerte, podre volver y todo volverá a la normalidad.

P.S. Una fuente de energía externa podría solucionar el exceso de energía que usas para echarlo a andar, idea del viejo tío Iroh.

-Energía externa, claro, el viejo armatoste de mi padre- Iori sonrió al recordar eso, al fin su invento funcionaria, o esa era la idea-

Querido Amigo Zuko

Es bueno tener noticias tuyas, todo a ido de maravilla por aquí, aunque la mayoría de los inventos aun explotan, me complace que ese invento a sido un éxito, tu propio padre, el señor del fuego usa el dispositivo, aunque aun es un prototipo, es una de mis mas grandes creaciones, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido usar energía externa sin la mente de tu tío, como siempre, esta salvándome. Contrate tres asistentes, te agradarían, sobretodo Elisa, tiene un carácter fuerte, sin duda se llevarían bien, me recuerda a ti, también es mandona.

P.S. Dejo regalos para ti y tu tío junto con la carta, espero captures al avatar, y puedas venir pronto, te esperare aquí.

Sin mas, el chico metió la carta y un pequeño aparato que esperaba ayudara a Zuko con su tarea de atrapar al avatar, también unos jazmines para Iroh, sabia que le gustaba ese té.

-Debo hacer las modificaciones para mostrárselas al señor del fuego- el chico comenzó su labor, con una sonrisa, su amigo estaba a poco de cumplir su tarea-

Iori se dedico toda esa noche a probar fuentes de energía que pudieran almacenarse y usarse en cartuchos, pero le era imposible encontrarla, aun así no se rendiría, tal vez, pronto, daría con la energía perfecta, tal vez ya la había encontrado y no lo sabia.


End file.
